fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The First Day
Opening Ceremonies Once again, Crocus was erupting in the excited roar of the crowd. It was time, once again, for the beginning of Fiore's favorite event of the year. The Grand Magic Games! While the announcers and commentators are making their remarks, all but drowned out by the ecstatic crowd, a lone man walks into the center of the arena. He raised his arms above his head and the crowd slowly quieted. Then, in a booming voice amplified by magic, he called out to them. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, welcome to this year's Grand Magic Games! I am your humble host Kyougi Kaishi and I am thrilled to reside as the judge of the games! Of course, we can't start the game without the players so let's introduce the participating guilds and their players!" As Kyougi said this, 8 doors in the inner ring of the stadium opened up. "First off taking 8th place in the preliminaries, Giant Wings!" "I can't believe you stayed in last place." Lina says while she was greeting the public and her brother who was keeping an eye on them. "The fault we're in last place, it isn't mine." Faust looking for while the public greets Inoe. "Everyone's looking at me why? Like it's my fault?" Inoe tries to divert the gaze of Faust. "Because it's your fault." All said simultaneously. "If you hadn't been arrested we would have arrived much earlier." However where all members of the giant wings were the Guild Master seemed to be with a thoughtful air. "I can't believe these idiots were in last place I should have sent Tenma in Inoe place." "Next up is the guild that took 7th place, let's hear it for the home team, Griffin Heart!" "Damn, our first ever Grand Magic games." Ripto said with a sly smile one his face. "I know, it's quite stunning." Tobias replied. Arianna smiled and blew kisses to the fans. She was loving this way too much. "Finally, we'll be able to represent our capital in a positive way!" Sho rolled his eyes at the young girl's antics while waving to the fans. He was hoping that his old friends were watching him, after all, he had had a blast watching them. "Wish me luck, guys" he muttered to himself. A Reitanna walked gracefully onto the field, frosting the ground beneath her as she passed over it. With her signature smirk, she came to a stop and stood by her teammates. "Next up is the guild that took 6th place, the former personal army of the Rasputins, Snake Tree!" "Sixth place is a little annoying." Ulfr muttered as he took a long drag on the cigarette he had and tossed the butt underfoot. "Better than last." Brandr replied. He had a massive smile on his face and was waving to the audience, making a special effort to wave to those who were rooting against them. "Better than not placing at all." Dahl said to them both, ever the stoic in public. Freyja said nothing but waved with both arms to the Guild's fans and, more specifically, her fans. Tyra looked overall nervous and slightly uncomfortable, hoping she didn't do anything to embarrass the Guild, since Dahl was always focused on the Guild's image in the public eye, but especially because the Guild Master was in the Spectator's Box that was assigned to them. "Next up is the guild that took 5th place, the newly formed Independent Guild, Desperados!" "Woo!" Artemis roared with victory as his messy blond hair shined slightly in the sun, the rays slowly going across his exotic skin and toned body, the girls roared with cheers as Artemis' open shirt caught their love-stung eyes. Artemis, raising his arm upward in a fist, lead the team's presence from behind the stadium. "Bask in the glory, Artemis. Girls are never going to appreciate you like this again~" Luna made a snide comment, waving modestly to the audience with her unique hair instead of her hands. On the other side, Priscilla and her radiant blue hair, along with her cloth, sparkled with electricity as she raised bolts into the air like small fireworks, causing the audience to be enthralled by the power of Priscilla's magic. Following behind the three were the two other members of the team. Blond as well - the team was full of them - Diamond and Hans walked along with more subtlety than the other three members. Looking upon the rest of the crowd, their calm demeanor indicated a little more than a simple lack of enthusiasm. "Now let's see how this rolls, shall we, everyone?" Hans commented quietly, the team looking towards the stadium to see their guild cheering them on without faltering. "You better watch out, you better not cry. Why? Desperados is coming to town, that's why!" The Guild's cheers echoed in the background; they were clearly confident. "Next up is the guild that took 4th place, home to those considered outcasts, Yggdrasil!" "Outcasts huh? They didn't have to say it like that sheesh." Ryuga smiled as a sigh left his body and he turned to look at his new teammates. Looking back towards the others coming in, Sinclaire shook her head in annoyance. "Well you can't really blame them. We're kind of a rag tag bunch here now. We had to borrow from those mercenaries, but we'll win this anyway." "Stop worrying guys. We're all friends now right? Let's crush these games and make our name known! YEAH!!!" A spiky haired youth jumped between the two and slung his arms around them both as a large grin covered his face. "HERE'S YGGDRASIL!!!" "Next up is the guild that took 3rd place, another recently formed Guild and home to a Wizard Saint, Eternal Vanguard!" "This is going to be one fun event!" Don Lanford said smiling as he was carrying his sword on his back while walking with his other allies. "I agree." Ahura Halcyone smiled as she waved to the people in the crowd. You could also say that she was waving to her fans, because a lot of them were screaming her name. She was popular, being a Wizard Saint and all. The rest of the guild was waving their arms, Ruby was being overly excited. As well as Kida, they were shouting the Guild's name over and over again. Vala stayed to the back of the group, only slightly waving to the crowd. Verena was...well...she was waving but it looked like a really sad excuse for waving. Marshall just looked to the crowd in the bleachers, he just lighted up his cigar as he got up his hook and people shout more loud his name "I see that...we have interesting combatants here" Marshall close his eyes as he follow his comrades. "Next up is the guild that took 2nd place, another Independent Guild, Unchained Soul!" "Let's do this to the extreme!!" Hayate yelled out as the members of Unchained Soul came out onto the field. "You're too loud Hayate." Shana said in annoyance. "I think it's good to be energetic." Ling said with his usual smile. "Yeah, come on Shana, lighten up a bit." Eugene said with a carefree grin on his face. "Just don't forget what we came here to do." Ryuunosuke said to his guild-mates. "And finally, the guild that took 1st place in the preliminaries, the ever united, Hydra Head!!" Arukana let out soft sigh as he rotated his left arm, getting feeling back into it. "Man, this is gonna be one big event eh? I hope sure that there are some strong people here." "It will be quite the challenge to face off against such powerful foes, but I have a feeling we will give them quite a hard time here" Peter said leaning against the wall of his guild's box as he looked onward at the team. "Ah, um, 'ever united', that, um, has a nice ring to it, um... don't you think?" Pollux asked, trying to ignore the cheering crowd. He was nervous and not looking forward to the games, but he had been selected as part of the main team, so he wasn't going to let the guild down. Because of his nerves, he had begun muttering to himself, in almost a chanting sort of way, "Incepto ne desistam." which he had told the others, when asked, that it means "May I not shrink from my purpose!" Jared sprinted into the arena and the crowd erupted with the name "Bombermann". He raised his arms into the air and felt the electricity. "May the Seven Lords of the Seven Heavens and Mother Gaia have mercy on the 35 plus individuals who try to get in my way!!!" he shouted. The crowd roared again and a burst of inner spirit hit the brash youth. Finally, my time has come, ''he thought to himself. Waving at the crowd, eyes closed and mouth smiling, Mathilda walked alongside the other members, with slight leisure in comparison to the others. While she was not particularly fond of events based around combat, at least the Grand Magic Games offered some contests not entirely based on strength. Taking a single miscalculated step, Mathilda's left foot hit a rock and she fell face flat on the ground; grace had never been her forte. Swiftly getting up, she pretended as if nothing happened and continued waving at the crowd. Damon arrived as he lifted his two arms as he walked alongside the others while the crowd shouted out very loudly his name while he walks. Damon was the first one to be selected as a Main Team Member, so he NEEDS to do his best for the Guild, Damon hears as lots of members from the Hydra Head were cheering for them in a special bleachers, he looks at them with a wide smile and then with flames on his hands Damon creates a great "HYDRA HEAD" in the air made of flames while he also covered in fire from his right index finger passing towards his shoulder to his left index finger, yet the fire didn't burn his clothes, Damon also noticed some girls shouting at them with hearts in their eyes, with his innocence Damon just waved and continued to walk. "Yeah, go team!" Gary shouted from the Hydra Head section of the stands, drawing quizzical looks from a number of his guild mates. "What? I'm in the reserves, no point in draggin' my ass out there just yet." Many sighed, but Gary ignored them and turned his attention back to the main event. "Until then, I'm a free man." With every introduction, the crowd roared. Flags with the guild symbols waved. Signs with favored participant names were raised. Calls of adulation and love were shouted into the general cacophony. As the finishing positions became higher and higher, the noise from the audience only grew. "Now that we've got the formalities out of the way, let's get our first game underway!" Kyougi exclaimed with excitement in his voice. "We'll be starting the Grand Magic Games with is a bit of a favorite of mine. For this event each guild will send out 2 representatives so please choose now!" The Participants Line Up Smiling while he looked over the crowd in amusement a blonde haired teen stepped out from behind his comrades with his sword in tow. "While everyone else is still deciding, I guess me and Ananta will take the lead on this one. Should be something interesting if its going to require two of us. Heh." Pulling the green haired woman along in his free hand, the young man flashed a confident smile to the crowd to get them riled up. "I guess. If this is what it comes down to." Ananta sighed as she dropped her head out of boredom and stubbornness. "Maybe I'll be able to stretch a bit so I guess that's OK." Standing next to her partner, she waited to see who the other teams would be sending to represent them. After a brief discussion, Arukana and Pollux were selected to take the first game. Arukana led a shuffling and muttering Pollux. "Incepto ne desistam. Incepto ne desistam. Incepto ne desistam." Pollux kept muttering to himself as he followed Arukana out to where they were to wait for the Game to begin. It wasn't much of a surprise when Ahura Halcyone stepped out of the crowd, she was one of their strongest members. She waved to the crowd, a warm smile on her face. Don Lanford walked up next to her as he looked around, hearing many of the fan girls screaming as he drew out his sword and cracked his neck, ready to take on anything that might get in his way Arianna was about to join the participants when Sho put his arm out in front of her, giving her a look. She slowly nodded and stepped back while he went to join the participants, flashing a Ace of Hearts to the crowd. Ripto was about to head out of the crowd but he then examined the situation. "Tobias, you should go. You're a short/mid range fighter, you'll make up for Sho's lack of short range skill." "Heh, I was gonna go first anyway." Tobias said with a smile and a shrug. As Tobias was about toe exit the crowd Ripto grabbed his arm, "Remember, we're also representing Red Section too." Ripto whispered. "I know, thanks for the added pressure." Tobias replied. "Looks like we're up, Diamond." Hans noted, walking up to the podium with little concern for himself. Still clad in his extravagant attire of a magician, with his bleach-blond hair waving about his head, Hans - Alejandro - was really a site to see. "You coming?" He asked Diamond, who had been in brief contemplation. "Ah, apologies." Diamond said as they would walk up to the stage where the other participants were lined up. "I was just noticing the intimidation factor of the other mages in this event before I came to the stage." They said while their hair accidentally blew in the wind. Finding it to be inconvenient to themselves, Diamond grabbed a hold of their hair and tied it up with a hairband, leaving it as a ponytail - they were serious. "I think it'd be best if me and Eugene go." Ling said. "Normally, it'd be best if Shana paired up with Eugene but with the amount of players involved, it may be hard for her to snipe them." "Sure thing, let's do this then." Eugene said in response. While everyone argued about who would be chosen for the first test Faust and Lina said on concurrency. "I'm in the first challenge" and with that everyone agreed without descoção because they both were the strongest. Tyra volunteered to play the first game. "Alright," Brandr said. "And I'll-" "Ulfr will join her." Dahl and Freyja said in unison. "Why not me?" Brandr demanded. "If they want two people to participate, then it needs to be people who can ''work with others." Freyja said. "And you always try to do everything yourself." "...Fine..." Brandr sighed. Ulfr and Tyra lined up with the others. Rules Explained "Now that everyone's been selected for the games, it's time to present the labyrinth!" Kyougi exclaimed before pressing a button, making a giant maze come out of the floor that was made with walls that were 8 feet tall. He then pressed another button, making all 16 players teleport to inside the maze. 1 member of each team was on opposite sides of the maze. "This is not only a maze but a puzzle. One you will have to figure out. The only thing I will tell you is touching one of the colored walls will cause walls of another color to rise and walls of another color to fall. Be careful, because there are traps in there. Each person will also have a copy of the map which also shows their location as well as the location of the others. Now then, the rules... #No forms of flight, I'm not going to let it be that easy for any of you. To prevent this, I have also put a barrier so you can't go above the walls. #No direct combat with each other: I want this tournament to be a battle of not just brawn but wit as well. #However, you are allowed to obstruct each other with barriers and the like. However, they cannot be indestructible or else that'd mess up the maze. Well, that's it for the rules. Are you ready players? Game Start!" At the sound of his gun firing, the 1st event of the GMG had begun. The Game Begins Tobias looked around the arena as he saw their mages start running for different place. Let me think this out logically he thought to himself. I can't just go smashing walls and there's no way I can fly over them either. So, let's go under! ''Suddenly a red aura surrounded his body and he began to sprout out 4 extras arms from his sleeves'. Asura Mode! After the brief transformation Tobias looked down at the ground and began to punch at it with all of his might. Looking at his map, Sho tried to think of the best way of reaching his teammate so the two could work together. "I've got it!" Sho said, snapping his fingers. '''Firework! ''Maybe he'll be able to reach me faster if I give him a sign.'' He threw a glowing Ace of Hearts into the sky, which bounced off of the barrier and reflected right back onto him, exploding and covering him in ash. "Great." He coughed. "This is going to be harder than I thought." "And I was under the impression that team events meant working together..." Ulfr muttered as he lit up his cigarette. That guy also said something about traps, didn't he? Ulfr thought as he created a Smoke Fake while looking at the map they were all given. I'll send this ahead of me. There seems to be something directly ahead of me. Tyra, as soon as she heard that they were to start, began flying threw the labyrinth using her Lightning Body. She was more focused on getting to where the map told her that Ulfr was. She heard the sounds of, what she assumed, to be traps going off and probably the moving walls they were told about. I'm probably going to get myself lost at this rate... Tyra thought. "Hmmm, Diamond, what is your opinion on this? What can we do to solve our dilemma?" Hans asked them, while appearing perplexed about the situation. "I suppose our first thing to do is walk forward, don't you think?" Hans moved forward, with Diamond following behind him; their fingers placed on their chin. "Oh, I know what we can do!" Diamond exclaimed, and paused in their tracks. "From their high thrones in the Heaven; With light like hope to mortals given; Strike the world you Seven!" Placing their hands in prayer, a bright pillar of light was summoned onto the ground, out of which seven angelic entities appeared, each with different appearances. "You seven! I implore you to assist in our endeavor! Go across the maze and keep me informed at all times of the individuals near us. Furthermore, if you can reach the Goal, do allow us to have precise coordinates to follow! Oh, and watch out for traps." Diamond concluded, allowing the seven angelic entities to be on their way, zooming through the maze at high speeds. "Smart." Hans commented, with Diamond simply chuckling as they began to walk forward. Touching a wall in front of him Raze noticed the walls shifting around him. "So it's like that huh? I can't simply breeze through this." Smiling at the wall, he raised a hand as several glass-like particles began forming in his palm before taking the form of a mirror. In this mirror reflected the nearby activities of those around him, allowing him to view those who began using magic in the maze. "Still can't see Ananta. Guess she hasn't moved yet." "Hmph. Why bother? I'll move when I need to. Until then, I'll just wait for some big strong man to come 'save' me and then I'll make sure to get any information I need from his tortured screams. Teehee. <3" Ananta laughed to herself as she leaned against a nearby wall. In their corner of the maze, Team Vanguard was looking around as they were trying to figure out the trick to figuring out the maze, especially Don as he focused on all concepts that he could find, "Hmm, this is one especially tricky maze, I might know a way we can at least figure the path we can start, watch my back Ahura cuz this will need a bit of concentration." He said before placing his hand onto the ground, causing the shadows around him to become manipulated as they then began to stretch onward, moving in the different directions that the maze was showing as he stood up, showing the paths that he had mapped out. Ahura closed her eyes, and when she opened them, they were white and glowing. Turning around, she touched the ground. Almost like sonar, she used one of her spells that allowed her to see without sight. It didn't allow her to see the entire maze, but just enough where they wouldn't get lost in the fray. Still in Synchronization, she let the earth take control of her body. "Follow me." Ahura said as she began to run. "Eugene, can you hear me?" Ling said to Eugene via wireless communicator as he pressed on the red wall in front of him. "Yeah, I can hear you." Eugene replied. "The blue wall in front of me just lifted up, did you do anything?" "I touched the red wall." Ling replied. "It appears that touching the red wall will make the blue wall be raised up, try finding the wall that will raise the red wall up." "Got it Ling." Eugene said before running through the path that opened up for him laying down plant traps behind him to hinder his opponents' movements. "Incepto ne desistam." Pollux muttered as he slowly and cautiously moved forward. The map showed that there was something in front of him, but he couldn't tell if it was a trap or if it was one of the moving walls they were told about. He wondered how Arukana was doing and looked at the dot that he figured represented his teammate on the map. As much as he wanted to, there was no way for his magic to effect anyone who wasn't within earshot so he couldn't lend Arukana any support until they found each other. "Vestibulum id odio..." "Ugh, why did I have to get chosen for this event?" Arukana said, whining for a bit. "I was hoping I would be in a fight tournament or something, not a goddamn maze." Letting a sigh, he looked at the choices in front of him; he could either go down the left path or right one. While he wasn't that great of a sensor, he was positive that there was someone down the right path. Considering the rules, he couldn't fight them which was bad for him as he is a more of a fighter and not a staller. "I guess I could just block the path with some fire." He exclaimed, waving his hand in the direction of the right path. Instantly, a blazing wall of purple flames appeared, blocking the path. "There. That should stop whoever is down that path for a while." Arukana turned and dashed, running down the left path with his katana in hand. "God, I'm gonna hate this event so much." Category:GMG 2014 Category:Occurrence Category:Grand Magic Games